iPod Challenge Revival
by magentalover
Summary: Not only am I trying to make a comeback to Fanfiction, I'm bringing the good old iPod challenge with me!


**Rocky Horror Ipod Challenge**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the songs mentioned or the magnificent Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

**A/N- I've been wanting to do this since I saw it, but I wanted to wait until it died down a bit (or pretty much completely). I've seen a lot of good authors do this, but I'm copying the rules from Anne Oying. Hopefully I'll be able to easy back into fanfiction and revive**** Revenge and Revolution****!**

Shuffle Challenge Rules  
**1.** Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

**Just Lose It – Eminem**

I had just entered the nightclub when I was separated from Riff. I'm not sure if it was the thought that he would be able to find my fizzy red hair, or the effects of the strong rum we had outside, but tonight I wasn't too worried.

Suddenly the entire room seemed to make way for someone special. It wasn't common for us to get celebrities in this part of Transsexual, but every once in a while someone would show up out of the blue. I couldn't be bothered tonight though.

A few songs later a guy with too much makeup, curly black hair, and a silver cape approached me. "Hey baby, what's your sign?"

**50 Ways to Say Goodbye- Train**

Columbia lay crying on her miniature day bed after her latest fight with Frank. She was a rather pathetic sight with bright makeup smeared down her face and her hair a total mess. "I have to find a reason to get out of this insane castle." she mumbled to her overstuffed teddy bear.

"I know!" she said with a bit of a giggle, " I'll fake my own death! I could go down in an airplane, or meet a shark underwater. Or dance to death in an east side night club! That would teach him!"

**Sins of My Youth– Neon Trees**

Riff sat and stared at the bottle of clear happiness and the stolen needle. He promised Magenta he wouldn't touch the stuff again, but it had been hard considering Frank's lab had enough morphine in it to kill an elephant. He had claimed it was a sin of his youth, but that was a statement hard to prove.

Riff Raff took a small trip down memory lane. He hadn't been the brightest kid. Sure he was a genius, but he lacked street smarts which was a dangerous thing in Transsexual. The whole reason he got hooked drugs to begin with was that he was told the mysterious fuchsia liquid was a love potion to win over his most beautiful sister.

**California– Metro Station**

I held my darling sister close to me as she slept in my arms on the dimly lit space shuttle. We were finally going to get away from all our troubles. We'd be working for the prince in his lab. We'll be together without the hate of our bitter mother, and the eyes that followed us around the neighborhood. Finally I can make her happy. We start work next week, but until then I can see my sister dance on the sun drenched shores of California.

**I'd Rather Be High– David Bowie**

"This place had better be cleaned before I am finished here, or there will be hell to pay!" Frank shouted at Magenta and Riff Raff as he pulled Columbia into his bedroom.

After hours of quietly working Magenta finally broke the silence, " The only room left to clean is the Zen room."

"I'll race you there." Riff Raff said playfully knowing how cleaning that room always ends. Especially with the misery of daily life in the castle, it was always nice to get to have some fun at the master's expense.

**I Want to Hold Your Hand– The Beatles**

Magenta had not been an easy child to raise. This was strongly supported the when Riff Raff, Magenta, and their mother were shopping the year she had turned four.

"Magenta! Hold my hand, or you'll get lost." her mother said forcefully.

"No! I want to hold Riff Raff's!" she said clinging to her brother. Even at the age of six, the feeling was mutual, and even after all these years it still was.

**Octopus's Garden– The Beatles**

The tap dancing groupie and the domestic sat giggling in the Zen room while Frank was with his latest "guest" while a record player was on nearby. "But why would an octopus have a garden?" Columbia giggled passing the joint back to Magenta.

" A better question is how do beetles sing." said the confused maid.

**Chasing Cars– Snow Patrol**

Days like this were Magenta's favorite kind of days. The days when Frank was to hung over to yell at them, and Columbia was at Eddie's place, or deep within the castle where her tap dancing could not be heard from Riff's tower. The days that she could just lay in her brother's arms and waste the day away until supper time and listen to the promises he made about their future, no matter how implausible they may be.

" And we'll have a daughter with beautiful red hair and blue eyes, and a cottage on the moon drenched shores of our sweet Transylvania." Riff Raff promised as Magenta fell back asleep on his chest.

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark– Death Cab for Cutie**

** "**It's an interesting feeling when you realize you die for someone," Riff Raff thought as he watched Magenta cleaning the large ballroom from a dark corner of the hall, " It's almost as weird as realizing that you die without them." Riff Raff could remember the cold days and miserable nights of his childhood. When his father was even present he was a drunk and abusive, and their mother was strict up until the point were she stopped caring. Magenta was– and is— the only light in his life, and he was the one there to stop her tears. One thing was certain, he couldn't wait another second to get his hands around her waist.

**Take Over the World- Your Favorite Martian**

A young Riff Raff sat tinkering with an Earth television he swiped from the castle. He figured he would manage to find some compatible signal, unlike the incompetent lab technicians he watched as he mopped up after the sloppy royals. After a few adjustments he managed to get a faint signal of something resembling a cartoon.

"What are we going to do tonight, Brain?" a silly looking lab rat asked.

" The same thing we do every night, Pinky, we're going to take over the world." another one replied. The mix of success and the idea of talking rats caused Riff to smirk.

_Years later_

"This is the last straw." Riff thought, "He'll never hurt my sister or I again."

"What are we going to do Riff?" Magenta sobbed into his chest.

The same thing we do every night Pinky, we're going to take over the world.

**Thanks for reading! It would mean a lot to me if you would be so kind to leave a review. Would any of you be interested in more of these? **


End file.
